lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott (Creepy Guy)
Scott was a supporting protagonist, and potential antihero, in The Creepy Guy in the Woods series. He is portrayed by Scott Pincus. A teenager who took great interest in The Creepy Guy and his nemesis Saathi, Scott organized several missions to hunt The Creepy Guy, though these resulted in numerous deaths and failures. History The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods (flashback) Scott was fascinated with the history of The Creepy Guy and his nemesis, the demon Saathi. In 2012, he orchestrated a search for The Creepy Guy with Alex, Eric and many others. After Eric's friend Roger was killed by The Creepy Guy, Scott convinced him to release Saathi, in a bid to exact vengeance. He supplied Eric with the instructions needed to release Saathi, which he did shortly after. How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods Scott serves as a narrator of sorts in the first film, How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods, in which he suggests various ways to fight against and escape from The Creepy Guy. During his instructions, Gabe made his way through the woods in an attempt to escape. After Gabe gave The Creepy Guy an apple, he was satisfied and ran off - much to Scott's surprise. In turn, he told viewers to always "expect the unexpected". The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods In 2014, Gabe was captured by The Creepy Guy, Scott used his disappearance to organize another search for masked maniac. He sought the help of Ryan and Mitchell - two of Gabe's friends who agreed to help Scott. The three of them set off into the woods to find Gabe. After Mitchell left to search outside the woods, Scott continued searching with Ryan. The two were stalked by The Creepy Guy, much to Ryan's fear, and he began questioning what they were dealing with. Scott explained the situation and what they're dealing with, after which The Creepy Guy began taunting them by fading in and out of existence. Scott and Ryan fired at him numerous times, but The Creepy Guy repeatedly faded away. After The Creepy Guy used a metal pole to hit and murder Ryan, Scott ran off through the woods, horrified. That evening, Scott found Gabe and Russell just as they were leaving the walking trail. He told them that he found a way to stop The Creepy Guy. Before he could disclose it, The Creepy Guy manifested behind Scott and strangled him to death with his metal pole. The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods Even after his demise, Scott's actions from years earlier had a tremendous effect on the future. By having Eric release the demon Saathi, he inadvertantly caused a new conflict that resulted in more deaths - including those of his old allies, Chris and Sean, and Gabe. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:Deceased Characters Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Creepy Guy in the Woods Characters